


The Sex Tape That Never Was

by QueenOf_Neverland



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Facials, I can't think of anything else to tag, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Top!Jon, Video Cameras, bottom!Ryan, top!brendon, top!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOf_Neverland/pseuds/QueenOf_Neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the Ryden sex tape but ended up being much more than what the fans have ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Tape That Never Was

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Spencer, looking over the video camera that he held in his hands.

Brendon smiled from his place on the couch. "Positive." he said, placing his hands on Ryan's hips as the smaller boy sat on his lap, his legs on either side of his own.

"It's about damn time we give the fangirls what they want." Ryan said, placing his hands on Brendon's shoulders as a small smirk formed on his lips.

Spencer sighed. "Okay, if you say so." he said, putting the camera up a few inches in front of his face. "And.. Recording."

Brendon grinned at the camera, pulling his lover closer to his body. "Hey, I'm Brendon Urie."

"And I'm Ryan Ross, from Panic! At The Disco." Ryan added in, sliding his skinny arms around Brendon's neck as a small amount of lust filled his hazel eyes.

"And we are going to give you the treat of your life." Brendon said as he smirked and pulled Ryan even closer to his body, pressing their chests together before kissing him passionately.

Ryan moaned against Brendon's lips, tangling one of his hands into his short hair and pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. The younger male slid his hand down from Ryan's hip to his ass, squeezing it a bit as the other hand slid up into his shirt, feeling his petite body. Ryan pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes and pulled his own shirt off before pulling off Brendon's afterwards, leaning down to kiss and lick at his chest. Brendon breathed out softly as he ran his fingers through Ryan's spiked hair, leaning his head back while enjoying the pleasure.

Spencer bit his lip from the behind the camera as he felt his pants slowly becoming tighter as he continued to hold the camera up, watching his two best friends make out. He had always found both the other boys to be extremely attractive, always have wanted to fuck Ryan since they in their early teens. He couldn't help it. Ryan had always had such a small, petite body that just screamed 'Fuck Me'. And Brendon.. He was so sexy, even with his girly hips and apple-bottom. He was defiantly the dominant type and Spencer could not wait to see how big his cock was.

Hearing a deep moan, Spencer snapped his attention back to the scene before him and felt a blush spread across his face. Speaking of how big Brendon's cock was, Ryan was now on his knees in front of the still sitting Brendon, tugging off the skinny jeans from the younger boy along with his boxers. Brendon was.. fairly big. He wasn't fully hard quite yet, but he was a very good size even already.

Spencer watched as his best friend took Brendon's cock in his mouth, sucking on the head a bit before taking it into his mouth. Brendon gripped his hair, arching his back slightly as he gritted his teeth, the pleasure almost too much to bare. Spencer zoomed the camera in on Ryan's face as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock in his mouth, his hand around the base, pumping it slowly.

"Fuck, Ry." Brendon groaned, bucking his hips up into the smaller boy's mouth which made him gag slightly and pull off his cock a little. "Get on your hands and knees, on the couch, right now."

Ryan giggled a bit and nodded. "Yes, master." he purred, standing up to take his own skinny jeans off before climbing onto the couch on his hands and knees, spreading his legs as much as he could on the small space.

Brendon grinned and went behind Ryan, running his hand down the crack of his ass. "I fucking love your ass." he murmured, leaning down to kiss the left cheek a few times.

Ryan giggled again, pushing his hips back a little towards Brendon. "Stop teasing me already." he said, licking his dry lips to moisten them.

Brendon chuckled. "Just hold on a bit longer, baby." he said, pushing a finger half way inside his lovers body, earning a shaky gasp from the smaller's mouth. Smirking wide, the younger male leaned down, darting his tongue out to lick the small hole his finger was currently inside of.

Ryan moaned, his head tilting back a little. "F-Fuck." he whimpered, pushing his hips back more as Spencer moved to record what Brendon was doing to the emo boy. Brendon's tongue wiggled it's way inside Ryan as his finger stretched him open to make it easier. Ryan whimpered and moaned, his hips bucking and his legs starting to shake a little. "B-Brendon..!"

Brendon smirked before pulling away from Ryan, running his hand up and down his ass as the older man panted heavily. The singer looked at the camera, smirking as his eyes darted down. "Well, what do we have here? Is Spencer Smith hard?" he asked, using two of his fingers to spread apart Ryan's ass cheeks. Spencer tensed as he felt his pants tighten even more. "Seems to me Spencer wants his best friend's ass."

Spencer shook his head. "H-Hey now, this is your sex tape. Don't bring me into it." he said, his voice slightly shaking.

"Oh, Spin. You were brought in from the very beginning, from the moment your first picked up that video camera." Brendon said, taking a hold of Spencer's free hand and pulling him towards him. "Touch him."

Spencer widened his eyes, keeping the camera pointed at Brendon with Ryan's ass in the corner of the screen. "W-What..?"

"I said: Touch him. I know you want to." Brendon said, pulling Spencer's hand towards Ryan's behind, running his fingers up the crack of his ass and making the small male whimper slightly.

Spencer blinked a few times before dipping a finger into the tight hole, feeling his hard on grow more and strain against his pants. "Fuck.. He's tight." he whispered, squirming slightly in his pants.

"Isn't he?" Brendon mused, putting his hands on the front of Spencer's jeans, undoing them and tugging them down along with his boxers in order to free his erection.

Spencer hissed a bit as he felt the cold air against his cock, pushing his finger deep into the small male on his hands and knees. "Mm, Spence." Ryan moaned, moving his hips back against the finger inside him.

Brendon smirked, putting his hand on the one that held the video camera as it started to shake. "Here, let me see this." he said, taking the camera from the younger man. "You fuck him."

Spencer widened his eyes and looked at Brendon, who was now aiming the camera at him. "W-What..? Me? B-But he's your boyfriend." he complained. It's not like he didn't want to fuck Ryan, because he really really did want to but seriously, this was supposed to be the Ryden Sex Tape, with only Ryan and Brendon, who were each other's lovers. It shouldn't have him in it at all.

Brendon chuckled. "Oh, it's alright. Right, Ryho?" he said, pointing the camera over at the smallest boy.

Ryan looked back at them with lust filled eyes. "I really don't care right now. Just, someone better fuck me now." he growled, pushing his ass out more to show he was meaning business.

"See? What I tell ya?" Brendon said with a smirk, standing up from his spot behind Ryan to stand beside the couch, filming Spencer and Ryan. Ryan looked like he was about to burst at any moment, biting his lower lip and clutching at the fabric of the couch. "Now, go fuck him, Spencer."

Spencer looked up at Brendon and the camera for a moment before turning his head towards Ryan to stare at his amazing body for a few minutes. He then got up and went behind him on his knees, running his hands up his thighs and ass cheeks. "Ryan..? How do you-..?

"Just fuck me. Hard." Ryan interrupted with a growl, pushing his hips back.

Spencer bit his lip and nodded. "Alright." he said, positioning his cock at Ryan's entrance before slamming right in, earning a loud, deep moan escaping from Ryan's mouth. "F-Fuck. So tight." Spencer hissed, pulling his hips back a little before snapping them forward again, the tight heat already driving him crazy.

"Oh fuck, yes..!" Ryan moaned, rolling his hips against Spencer's to get more friction as the younger man gripped his hips, pulling him closer to drive into him deeper as he started to pound hard into the small body below him. The older male rested his forehead down on the couch as moans and gasps escaped his throat and open mouth. "Mm~! Fuck me harder!" he commanded in a small, breathless voice.

Spencer nodded and pulled out until only the tip of the head was inside then slammed all the way back in, angling himself to hit Ryan's prostate. He continued doing those movements, gripping Ryan's hips to bring him closer so he could fill him even deeper as the sounds the small male was making brought him closer and closer to the edge. He brought his hand around Ryan's small frame and grabbed his cock, jerking him off in time with his slightly sloppy thrusts.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna come..!" Ryan moaned out after several minutes as he moved his hips against the cock inside him and the hand around his own cock, whimpering in pleasure as he tried to hold his orgasm back just a little longer.

"Come for me, Ryan." Spencer whispered huskily into Ryan's ear, slamming into his prostate a few times before Ryan cried out, coming all over Spencer's hand and the couch. The younger man grunted as he felt his ass muscles clench impossibly tight around his cock, sending him over the edge as well and letting his come fill Ryan's abused hole. Panting, Spencer slumped a bit for a few minutes before pulling out of Ryan, laying back on the couch as Ryan fell on his front, panting and licking his lips. "Wow.." Spencer breathed, letting his head fall back on the arm rest.

Brendon grinned, pointing the camera to Spencer. "Told you you would like it." he said, chuckling as Spencer flicked him off. The singer then pointed the camera to Ryan, who was now getting up to sit on his knees. Brendon raised an eyebrow at him. "Still hard, Ryho?"

Ryan giggled, spreading his legs as he sat on his knees. "Of course, Brenny." he said, reaching over a little to stroke Brendon's cock. "And it looks like you still are. Enjoyed the show, I take it?"

"Seeing you get fucked by your best friend since Kindergarten was the hottest thing ever. Well, besides the time you dressed up in that skanky maid's outfit for me." Brendon said with a small grin, recording his boyfriend as he slowly stroked him.

"I still have that dress, you know." Ryan said, winking at the camera before leaning forward to lick the slit of his lover's cock, pressing his tongue flat against it. Brendon groaned slightly, tipping the camera down to record the older man.

"God dammit, Ry." he muttered, watching Spencer sit up in the corner of his eye. "Spence, take the camera." he commanded, throwing it onto his chest. Spencer blinked and nodded, grabbing it and pointing it towards Brendon and Ryan, watching as the singer picked Ryan up before sitting on the couch, making the older man straddle his hips.

Ryan smirked a bit, putting one hand on Brendon's shoulder and the other on his cock, positioning the head of it at his entrance. "Do want to be inside me, Brendon?" he purred into his ear, running his fingers up and down his lover's chest softly.

Brendon growled almost animalistically, gripping Ryan's hips and forcing him down onto his cock which earned him a shallow scream of pleasure from the smaller man. Brendon groaned a bit, tilting his head back. "Fuck. Do you get tighter after every god damn fuck?"

Ryan panted and giggled, resting his hands on Brendon's chest. "Seems like it." he said as he began to roll his hips, almost bouncing in his lap. "Mm, you're so big, Brendon."

"You fucking love it." Brendon said with a small grin, spreading his own legs slightly to buck his hips up against Ryan's, filling him deeply. Ryan moaned in response as he spread his legs wide, bouncing up and down on his lover's cock.

Spencer stood up to record them, feeling himself grow hard once more as he watched Ryan's face twisted up in pure pleasure. His blue eyes then flickered to the front door, seeing the knob twist and the door open, revealing the last member of their band, Jon Walker.

Jon's eyes widened at the sight before him, almost dropping the Starbucks cup in his hand in surprise. He knew Brendon and Ryan were in a relationship together, having known since the very beginning two years ago. But, seriously? They were really making the Ryden Sex Tape? And god damn, did Ryan look incredibly sexy riding Brendon's cock. Jon could feel himself hardening quickly.

Ryan looked over for a second before smirking, slowing down his movements on Brendon's lap to a small roll of his hips. "Well, hello there, Jonathan." he purred out, running his hand down Brendon's chest. "Like what you see?"

Jon blinked slowly, staring for a few minutes before shaking his head, snapping himself out of his trance. "Fuck yes." he breathed out, closing the door behind him and locking it before walking over to Ryan, sliding a hand down his back.

Ryan licked his lip, arching his back as he felt Jon's hand, looking back at the older man. "Why don't you join us?" he asked, a sexy little smirk resting on his lips. Jon looked up at Brendon, silently asking him if it was okay.

Brendon chuckled. "Spencer just fucked him, of course you can join." he said, putting his hands on Ryan's ass cheeks to spread them wide, showing that there was enough room to fit Jon's cock inside. Jon grinned and undid his pants, pushing them down before putting two fingers to Ryan's already filled entrance, wiggling them inside along side Brendon's cock. Ryan gasped sharply, never having been stretched any farther than Brendon's nine inches.

Spencer moved to record Jon's fingers in Ryan's ass, feeling himself harden once more at the sight of his tight little ass being stretched past it's limit. He heard Ryan moan deeply as his hips pushed down onto the oldest Panic! member's fingers and Brendon's cock. "Mm, fuck." Ryan whimpered as a third finger slid in beside the other two. Spencer went up to record Ryan's face, his hazel eyes closed and his lip between his teeth, his expression mixed with both pain and pleasure.

"You like that don't you, you fucking slut?" Brendon whispered against Ryan's neck as he sucked at the flesh, leaving dark purple marks against the pale skin. He was the only one who could mark him, claiming the boy as his.

"Fuck." Ryan breathed out, pushing his hips down. "Jon, please. J-Just fuck me."

Jon smirked wide, slowly taking his fingers out of the boy's entrance before lining his cock up along side Brendon's, who stopped all movement to make it easier for Jon to slide his cock in. Ryan gasped, his nails digging into Brendon's shoulders as his head fell back onto Jon's shoulder. He arched his back and moaned deeply in both pleasure and pain while Jon slid all the way inside him. "Fuck. You're so fucking tight." he groaned, bucking up once.

Ryan whimpered a little, his walls clenching but he tried to stop doing so considering it hurt a little too much when he clenched. His let his head fall forward onto Brendon's shoulder, panting a bit as he got used to the two fairly large cocks inside him. "Fuck me.." he whispered into Brendon's ear.

Brendon grinned wickedly and nodded to Jon, who smirked and pulled out of Ryan a little before sliding back in. Ryan whimpered in pleasure, moving his hips with Jon's so both the cocks could slide in and out of him. He looked to the side, noticing Spencer was once again hard. He hooked one arm around Brendon's neck and stretched his other arm to the side, gripping his best friend's cock in his hand and stroking him. Spencer gasped, almost dropping the camera as he continued to record the three men in front of him him. "Ry. Fuck." he whispered, bucking his hips against the other man's hand.

Ryan giggled a little but it quickly turned into a gasp then a loud moan as Jon hit his prostate the same time Brendon did. "Shit. Harder!" Ryan gasped out, arching his back as he gripped Brendon's hair tightly. Brendon smirked and held onto Ryan's hips to stop them from moving, bucking his hips fast with Jon's to fuck the boy.

"I have an idea." Brendon said after a few minutes, feeling his orgasm making it's appearance in the pit of his stomach. "Pull out, Jon. Ryan, get on your knees on the floor."

Jon nodded and pulled out of the small body slowly, moaning slightly as he stepped away from Ryan and Brendon. Ryan lifted his hips up so Brendon's cock could slide out of him before going to sit on the floor, on his knees, waiting for more instructions form his lover. "Now, Spencer get right in front of him and record him." Brendon instructed. Spencer nodded and walked in front of Ryan, his cock right in front of his face. He bent the camera down to Ryan's face as the older man couldn't help but lick the tip of the hard cock in front of his face.

Brendon motioned for Jon to go on one side of Ryan as he went on the other, smirking at his small lover. "Do your thing, Ry." he said, almost shoving his cock into the boy's face. Ryan licked his lips and raised one hand to grip Jon's cock first, pumping it before gripping Brendon's to give it the same treatment. He bent his head forward and took Spencer's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head.

Spencer groaned, his hands shaking the camera a bit. "Shit." he whispered, gripping the camera tightly in order to not to drop it. Ryan's mouth was so hot, so pretty and so little. It felt so fucking amazing to have his cock inside it, almost as amazing to be fucking the older man.

Brendon gripped Ryan's hair and jerked his head back right before he came, coming on Ryan's cheek as Jon tilted his head back and groaned, his cum hitting Ryan's other cheek. Spencer bit his lip, seeing his best friend covered in Jon and Brendon's cum and came himself, straight on Ryan's face.

Ryan panted as he sat there, letting the white substances drip down his face. Brendon smirked as he continued to hold his hair tightly, making him look up into the camera. "You came without a single touch. Did you like that, Ryan?" he asked. Ryan nodded. "Are you our little slut? Say it, Ryan. Tell the fans how much of a little slut you are."

"Such a slut, Bren. I'm such a fucking slut." Ryan whispered, his eyes slipping half way closed as he licked his lips, tasting some of the cum on his face.

Brendon grinned. "Good little slut." he said, letting go of his hair. Ryan let his head fall forward and his eyes close once he was able to do so. Spencer pressed the button on the camera to stop recording, throwing it gently onto the couch before collapsing on it himself. Brendon grabbed his shirt and cleaned off Ryan's face gently before kissing his lips. "I love you."

Ryan smiled lazily. "I love you too." he whispered, wrapping his arms arms loosely around Brendon's neck as the younger man picked him up bridal style.

"I'm taking him to bed, guys. Night." Brendon said, walking into his and Ryan's room.

Jon yawned as he sat in the recliner, tired. "Fuck. I gotta do that again one day."

Spencer giggled. "I hear ya, man." he said, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep on the couch as Jon fell asleep on the recliner.

Inside the room, Brendon laid Ryan gently on the bed and kissed him softly. Ryan pressed up against the kiss slightly, too tired to do too much. Brendon pulled away and smiled, laying in the bed beside him and pulling him close to his chest before pulling the covers up around them. "You were so fucking hot, baby. I love you so much."

Ryan smiled a bit, feeling his cheeks burn with a blush. "I love you too, Brenny Bear." he whispered, his eyes slipping closed as sleep threatened to take over. Brendon wished him goodnight and closed his eyes as well, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep with his small, slutty lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty sure this story was a bit rushed. I wrote it like 1-2 years ago so I don't remember exactly. But I hope you did enjoy it. c:


End file.
